SPLASH FREE
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = Rage on |next = EVER BLUE |current track = SPLASH FREE}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = SPLASH FREE (single) |previous = - |next = Water Surprise! |current track= SPLASH FREE}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Ever Blue Sounds |previous = Welcome To the World of Free! |next = - |current track = SPLASH FREE (TV Size) }} |seller = |release = August 7, 2013 |album = SPLASH FREE Ever Blue Sounds Remix Mini Album |tracks = |price = |length = 1:30 (TV Ver.) 3:59 (Full Version) |episodes = Episode 1 – Episode 11}} SPLASH FREE is the ending theme of the Free! anime and the first track in the single, ''SPLASH FREE''. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The single was released on August 7, 2013. The song was also re-released as part of the Remix Mini Album, with 3 different remixes: -Boldo Remix-, -DJ Chika a.k.a Inherit Remix- & -BOOBEE BROTHERS Remix-. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics SPLASH FREE (TV Version) = - Rōmaji= Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto abite Feel so free na kyō tobikomu oretachi no Brand new blue, yeah Omou yō ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Tsukamitai nda pull! pull! pull! a-oh Todoki-sō na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Pure nai hi ga nai kurai（nai kurai）back & fill na batafurai Shikōsakugo no shōritsu wa（in the future） Atode īdaro（so, take it easy, ah） Uruo shite（mizu o kaku yubi ni） Nagarekomu emotion（kawaki o mitase） Nankaina rirē ja mō（o-oh）atsuku narenai Kokoro o hanate! Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto no naka Itsu made mo owaranai natsu ni me o korashite yeah Omoiomoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Mabushi-sa e to pull! pull! pull! a-oh Te o nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free - English = Let's take a splash that'll make us free Bathing in the contrast of so many lights I feel so free today Dive into our brand new blue, yeah Go the way we want to, sei! Sei! Sei! A-Oh! Being true to ourselves, kick! Kick! Kick! A-Oh! I want to grab it, pull! Pull! Pull! A-Oh! I think we can reach it, deep! Deep! Deep! Splash free! It's like there's never a day we don't doubt ourselves Going back and fill in a butterfly But trial and error's success rate(in the future) We can worry about it later(so take it easy, ah) Wet your finger (stirring the water) Let flowing emotion (ease your thirst) Can't get heated up in a relay you don't understand Free your heat! Let's take a splash that'll make us free Bathing in the contrast of so many lights Fixate your eyes on a never-ending summer, yeah Doing as I wanted, sei! Sei! Sei! A-Oh! I stretched out my hand, deep! Deep! Deep! Splash Free!TV Size English translation by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| SPLASH FREE (Full Version) = - Rōmaji= Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto abite Feel so free na kyō tobikomu oretachi no Brand new blue, yeah Omou yō ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Tsukamitai nda pull! pull! pull! a-oh Todoki-sō na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Pure nai hi ga nai kurai（nai kurai）back & fill na batafurai Shikōsakugo no shōritsu wa（in the future） Atode īdaro（so, take it easy, ah） Uruo shite（mizu o kaku yubi ni） Nagarekomu emotion（kawaki o mitase） Nankaina rirē ja mō（o-oh）atsuku narenai Kokoro o hanate! Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto no naka Itsu made mo owaranai natsu ni me o korashite yeah Omoiomoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Mabushi-sa e to pull! pull! pull! a-oh Te o nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Mukininaru hi mo arudaro（arudaro）back & forth ni tadayotte Rakan teki na uwabe toka（I know, I know） Urayan dari shite（but, never too late, ah） Tsumasaki ni（kanjiru yori saki ni） Tsugi no vibration (kizuite shimau） Chūcho shita（itsuka no jibun） Kage o tobikoete ike（ima shika nai wave） Mamori kirenai（mizu o keru yō ni） Genjitsumi no nai puraido nanda（namerakana sende） Saizen no tsumori ja（wo-o-oh）chīsaku naru ze（sā） Imēji o sutero! Let us free na Style! umidasu dare demonai ao ni furete Itsu yori mo jiyūna ore-tachi ni naru nda yeah Omou yō ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Tsukamitai nda pull! pull! pull! a-oh Todoki-sō na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free sei! sei! sei! a-oh kick! kick! kick! a-oh pull! pull! pull! a-oh deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Make us free na Splash! kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto no naka Itsu made mo owaranai natsu o yakitsukete Dive in blue Let us free na Style! Umidasu dare demonai ao ni furete Itsu yori mo jiyūna ore-tachi ni naru nda yeah Omoiomoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Mabushi-sa e to pull! pull! pull! a-oh Te o nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free - English = A splash that makes us free! Bask in the contrast of the overlapping light Feel so free today / Dive right into Our brand-new blue / Yeah True to myself as I dive! dive! dive! / Ah-oh My own style in my kick! kick! kick! / Ah-oh I want to know that feeling, so pull! pull! pull! / Ah-oh It’s just within reach, the deep! deep! deep! Splash free Every day passes in a blur Back and fill with a butterfly stroke We rack up wins by trial and error (in the future) But forget about that for now (so take it easy, ah) Just feel the water (as your fingers slice the surface) Let the emotion wash over you (quench your thirst) Caught in the riddle of this relay (oh-oh) It’s time to melt that icy heart and set it free! A splash that makes us free! Amid the contrast of overlapping light This moment will last forever Set your sights on summer / Yeah True to myself as I dive! dive! dive! / Ah-oh My own style in my kick! kick! kick! / Ah-oh See the dazzling horizon ahead and pull! pull! pull! / Ah-oh Hands outstretched to the deep! deep! deep! Splash free Not every day will be smooth sailing (that’s right) Back and forth, drifting aimlessly Some people can put up an optimistic front (I know, I know) How I wish I could do the same (but it’s never too late, ah) In the tips of my toes (purely on instinct) The next vibration (courses through me) I know I hesitated (the me of yesterday) Let’s leave the shadows behind (for a now-or-never wave) I can’t protect it on my own (the same way I kick the water) This pride that isn’t rooted in reality (in a long, unbroken line) Even the best of intentions (wo-oh-oh) Can fall through the cracks (c’mon) Break free of the mold! Create a style that sets us free! Touch the blue depths in these uncharted waters Never before have we felt so free / Yeah True to myself as I dive! dive! dive! / Ah-oh My own style in my kick! kick! kick! / Ah-oh I want to know that feeling, so pull! pull! pull! / Ah-oh It’s just within reach, the deep! deep! deep! Splash free Dive! dive! dive! / Ah-oh Kick! kick! kick! / Ah-oh Pull! pull! pull! / Ah-oh Deep! deep! deep! Splash free A splash that makes us free! Amid the contrast of overlapping light This moment will last forever Engrave this summer in your memory / dive into the blue Create a style that sets us free! Touch the blue depths in these uncharted waters Never before have we felt so free / Yeah True to myself as I dive! dive! dive! / Ah-oh My own style in my kick! kick! kick! / Ah-oh I want to know that feeling, so pull! pull! pull! / Ah-oh It’s just within reach, the deep! deep! deep! Splash freeTranslation by grimmfeather }} Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}}fr:SPLASH FREE Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:SPLASH FREE